Cullen Chaos
by Seth's imprintee
Summary: IM about the Cullens. First Fic so be nice. title basically says everything
1. Chapter 1

Cullens and Computers

Bella: clumsylamb

Jacob: Alphadawg/leechluvr

Edward:Super_Hott_Lion

Renesmee: Lovesdawgs

Alice:psychicshorty

Rosalie:drop. dead. gorgeous

Jasper: superfly-emo-soldier

Emmett:Super. Teddy. Bear

Super_Hott_Lion has logged on

Alphadawg/leechluvr has logged on

superfly-emo-soldier has logged on

Super. Teddy. Bear has logged on

Super_ Hott_Lion: Wow Emmett! I love your name. ;P hahahahahaha

Super. Teddy. Bear: Don't make fun of the name Eddy-kins

Super_Hott_Lion has logged off

Super. Teddy. Bear has logged off

superfly-emo-soldier: Why are Emmett and Edward fighting?

*Emmett and Edward are in the backyard fighting. Edward: DON'T CALL ME EDDIE-KINS!!! Emmett: don't make fun of my name then*

Alphadawg/leechluvr: Maybe Emmett will kill Edward. Yay!!! then me and Nessie can get together and be BF and GF!! : )

superfly-emo-soldier: Don't get too happy Jake.

Alphadawg/leechluvr: Aww, come on Jazz, cut me some slack. I imprinted on her for God's sake! Jeesh

Super_Hott_Lion has logged on

Super. Teddy. Bear has logged on

lovesdawgs has logged on

superfly-emo-soldier has logged off

Super_Hott_Lion: Aha! So you still love Bella, Jake!!

lovesdawgs: WHAT!?! You loved my mom? You still do? :(...

Alphadawg/leechluvr: NO! Nessie, I don't love your mom, I love YOU!!!!!!!

lovesdawgs has logged out

Super_Hott_Lion: haha Nessie hates you. I AM AMAZING!!!!!!

Alphadawg/leechluvr: what do you mean Nessie hates me? I can't live with that.

Super_Hott_lion: So go kill yourself. I can hear her thoughts, she wants you to.

Alphadawg/leechluvr: O.K.! WAIT!!!!! you want me too, don't you? Nessie wouldn't want me to commit suicide, would she?

Super_Hott_Lion: crap, my genius plan failed!!

clumsylamb has logged on

clumsylamb: Hi guys!!

Alphadawg/leechluvr: *in a whiny tone***** Bella, Edward said that Nessie wants me to kill myself.

clumsylamb: Edward, what did you do to Jake?

Super_Hott_Lion:.... *gasps and puts hands over mouth*

clumsylamb: What!?!?! Edward, why would you tell her that!?! You probably just broke her heart, and she'll never fully trust me again, you retard!!

Super. Teddy. Bear: oooooooh I'm telling Rosie that you hurt Nessie, Jake

Alphadawg/leechluvr:NO! Not Blondie!! :0

drop. dead. gorgeous: Did you hurt Nessie, DOG!!! I WILL KILL YOU

Alphadawg/leechluvr: Fine, bring it. I'm tired of being terrorized by YOU.

drop. dead. gorgeous has logged off

Alphadawg/leechluvr has logged off

*Everyone looks out their windows into the backyard and see Jacob and Rosalie fighting. Then Jacob rippes Rose's hand off. Then everyone sees Emmett going out, picking up Rose's hand, says "I'm coming my love", then runs after Rose.*

Super_Hott_Lion: …. OMG!!!!

Alphadawg/leechluvr has logged on

lovesdawgs has logged

lovesdawgs: Wow Jake you looked soo strong *blushes*

Alphadawg/leechluvr: Why, thanks Nessie *flexes biceps*

Super_Hott_Lion:STOP FLIRTING WITH MY DAUGHTER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, DOG!!!!!

Alphadawg/leechluvr: O.K. *looks around, scared*


	2. Dr Drac

**First things first. I don't own anything Twilight related. I'd like to dedicate this chappie to letsgoin2twilight, jessapink,and vampire-time-lord. You guys are the best!**

Dr. Drac

(in which Edward turns out to be a crazy stalker person)

Dr. Drac: Carlisle

clumsylamb: Bella

Super_Hott_Lion: Edward

physicshorty: Alice

Super. Teddy. Bear: Emmett

Dr. Drac has logged on

clumsylamb has logged on

Super_Hott_Lion has logged on

physicshorty has logged on

Dr. Drac: Hey guys! Is this like, groovy or what?

clumsylamb: ….

Super_Hott_Lion: ….

physicshorty: ….

All: OMG!

Dr. Drac: You never let me connect! * logs off in a huff*

clumsylamb: He is sooo out of it!

physicshorty: totally! Groovy? Seriously?

Super_Hott_Lion: Oh Bella, I watch you sleep!

clumsylamb: Ahhhh! Mike Newton!

physicshorty: I'll protect you Bella! Your insane Edward/Mike Newton/crazy stalker person!

Super. Teddy. Bear: OMG! Edward/ Mike Newton you are SUCH a loser! Seriously, I can't believe I hung out with you!

clumsylamb: Chase him away!

Super. Teddy. Bear: With pleasure! *chases Edward away growling. Edward is screaming like a girl*


	3. AN

Okay… how do I say this… If anyone wants to take over this story, please PM me, because I have lost all my chapters. If I do manage to find them, I guess I will continue it, but I doubt it. So thanks to the few people that actually read this.


End file.
